Talk:ZOLA PROJECT/@comment-58.167.98.14-20170818101229/@comment-53539-20180622085951
There is also the issue of them being male (not very popular in Japan), released in the V3 era when there was a vocal overload (new vocaloids out almost every few months) and are part of the 3rd party group "Yamaha". Yamaha vocals don't always do so well versus the main dev vocals CFM, Ah software, Internet co, etc, because their a misc group of random vocals that can end up not being supportive of each other. Personally I think if I had to pin anything on them, it would be the fact their male vocaloids as this alone is one of the soul reasons a lot of such vocals fail. 80% of all producers in Japan are male themselves and their more likely to buy a female vocaloid for this reason. This is why Internet, despite claiming they want to release another male besides Gackpo, can't. A lot of the time producers also rely on Kaito, Len or Gackpo. Kaito because his vocal works with most other vocaloids, Gackpo because he was the 2nd male vocal and is also professional, or Len because he comes with Rin and they were after Rin (she has up to 50% more songs then Len). So males outside this trio are competing with these 3. There is almost always a gimmick with the males because of this, like Zola's 3 mini voicebanks. ---- Edit: To be honest Vocaloid Otaku forums had their moments with their members. They often were fair with their recommendations, but every so often you'd get things like recommending a Japanese vocal for a English result. It was things like that got the forum a reputation, especially on subjects like some of the members anti-English Vocaloid stance which was still in force up until the end. At their worst veterans in the forum would spurt out facts they thought were correct and at their best they quoted issues that had never been raised before about certain vocals. I'll give an example, we noted Miki v2 has issues with using her vocal but a particular member claimed this wasn't the case. Who am I to believe, the Japanese fans or a random non-Japanese fan? I remember noting Len can't give a good masculine result based on what was said related to VY2 and someone nit-picking that claim. However, it was pointed out Len's vocalist is female and this is what that comment was referring to. They also thought out anti-Pocaloid stance was draconic, yet this was nothing to do with that, we have the greater wiki staff above us putting the rules in place. I recently took a bunch of pages off the Beyblade wiki because they had an entire chapter on a page of the manga, which is a big no-no. here is a level of things we can get away with and a level of things we can't, because songs can be copyrighted, we can't show illegal versions, so can count even towards derivative versions. We can't link to Pocaloid downloads and because studios have forced us to remove the names of Big Al and Avanna's providers, we know that the studios will elect issues with us. So even if we were able to, for grace we can't. Our pages are ours to edit, but not ours to control indefinitely. VO didn't always seem to understand this.